Home This Christmas: A Justin Bieber Love Story
by xxWonderstruckxx
Summary: Justin Bieber comes back to Canada for the holidays. He meets a girl named Amber and falls in love with her. What will he do to get her? Who is Amber and what's her story?
1. Chapter 1: Airplanes and Family Time

Chapter 1: Airplanes and Family Time

Justin's POV

"We are going to land in five minutes," the flight attendant announced through the intercom. I stared outside and saw the nice view of Canada. I'm finally coming home for the holidays. My mom, Pattie Mallette, held my hand and smiled at me. We've been planning for weeks to come back to Stratford Ontario, Canada to spend Christmas with my family. We're staying in Canada for a week so we have enough time to catch up with everyone. I took my pillow from under my head and stuffed it in my bag.

"Please remain seated until the plane comes to a complete stop," the flight attendant said. The plane slowly started to land. My eyes scanned the whole plane, wondering if anyone was watching me. There were a few girls who kept sneaking glances at me. I smiled at them and waved. They waved back and quietly squealed.

"Justin, sit back in your seat. We don't want to disturb everyone," my mom said. She's kind of used to all the attention I'm getting because she tours with me. Even though I'm Justin Bieber, we both want to have a normal Christmas. No paparazzi spying on us and no fans cheering and following me.

When the plane came to a complete stop, my mom grabbed her bag and we both walked out of the plane. A huge crowd of fans and paparazzi rushed to the scene. My bodyguard, Kenny, is off duty because he has to celebrate Christmas in the U.S so Scooter, my manager, hired a temporary bodyguard who lives in Canada. My bodyguard named Greg escorted me out of the plane.

"I want you to have a safe trip to your house," Greg said. Greg had brown hair and brown eyes. His strong body could intimidate anyone. His eyes have a friendly stare that kind of makes him look soft, but his muscles could scare the pants off people.

"Thank you," I replied and we kept walking. A fan snuck her way past the guards and ran up to me.

"Justin! I'm sorry I'm intruding but can you please just take a picture with me?" she said. I can't help but give what the fan wanted. I hate crushing my fans like that. If I ever rejected a fan, I just feel so guilty. I took a picture with her and signed her camera. She said a quick thank you and left screaming in delight. I smiled to myself as Greg escorted me out of the airport. The paparazzi caught up to me and started asking me questions. I tried to ignore them, but they kept asking me so many questions. I answered a few questions and left in my car home.

When I got home, my family was waiting for me. I gave many hugs and kisses to everyone. After the hug and kiss fest, I played with my little sisters, Jazzy and Jaydelyn, and with my little brother, Jaxon. Jaydelyn is my adopted sister. She's nine years old and has black hair with dark brown eyes. Jazzy and Jaxon both have chocolate brown hair and brown eyes like I do.

"Hey Jazzy and Jaydelyn, want to go to the basketball court in the park?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They both said. They got their coats and boots on while I told my mom I was going to take them to the park and meet up with my best friends, Ryan and Chaz. While walking to the park, I called Ryan and Chaz.

" Hello?" said Ryan on the other end.

"Hi Ryan! Is Chaz with you right now?" I said.

"Yeah he is with me. We were both going to call you anyways and ask if we can hang out with you right now."

"That's exactly what I'm doing! Want to go to the park and play basketball? We just shoot free shots."

"Cool, we'll be there." Ryan hung up. I can't wait to see my two best friends. We've been best friends for many years. They were my only friends who didn't make fun of me for being good at a sport. Ryan and Chaz supported me all my life. Just in a few minutes, I'll be hanging out with them again.


	2. Chapter 2: Basketball Love

Chapter 2: Basketball Love

Justin's POV

"Hey, no fair!" I yelled out and ran to steal the basketball back from Ryan. Ryan passed the ball to Chaz and Chaz made a four pointer. We high-fived Chaz and I ran to get the ball. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"Ouch, watch where you're going." The person said.

"I'm so very sorry," I replied and gave her a hand up. The girl had long, black hair and dark brown eyes. She glared at me, but then smiled a little. She took the basketball from me and ran back to the basketball. For a moment, I froze. I started to inspect her; she looked so beautiful. I snapped out of the trance and ran back to the court to get the ball back. Ryan, Chaz, and I tried to get the ball back, but she kept making shots and stealing it back. When I got the ball back, the girl was trying to take it back.

"I still never asked you what your name is," I said and dodged her steal.

"My name is Amber Frost," she replied.

"Just like the Christmas Jack Frost?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah; my grandpa loved original names and since his last name was Frost, he wanted my dad to be called 'Jack Frost'."

"Wow, that's a lot of frosty people," I said and laughed. She laughed with me. In the background, I could see Ryan and Chaz making hearts at me and Amber. I stuck my tongue out at them and ran to make a shot.

When we were done playing basketball, I went to the kiddy park to find Jazzy and Jaydelyn. When I got there, they both weren't there. I started to panic as I ran back to the court and told Ryan, Chaz, and Amber that they were gone. We all ran to the playground to check if they were there. A familiar laughter rang in my ears. I walked around the corner to see Jaydelyn swinging on the swings. I sighed in relief and carried to Ryan.

"Ryan, I need you to take her back to the car and watch her. I'll find Jazzy, okay?" He nodded and took Jaydelyn. I ran back to the playground, but couldn't find her.

"Justin! I found Jazzy!" Amber cried as she started waving in my direction. I ran to her and saw that Jazzy had somehow managed to climb the tree. She was sitting on one of the high branches. When she saw me, she started to cry. I tried to reach for her, but there was nothing to help me up.

"Carry me up. Just put your hands like this and lift me up," Amber said as she positioned herself the way cheerleaders do. I positioned myself the way she did and lifted her up. When she got to the branch Jazzy was on, she grabbed Jazzy and I lifted her down. Jazzy ran to my arms and we hugged.

"Thank you Amber!" I said and hugged her. A few seconds later, we both pulled away blushing.

"Let's take Jazzy back to the car and go home," Amber said as she started walking. I took Jazzy's hand and we walked back to the car.


	3. Chapter 3: A Little More Us

Chapter 3: A Little More Us

Justin's POV

I spent the next few days hanging out with Amber. Her beauty made my heart skip a beat. It's so cheesy to say that, but it's true. On Christmas Eve, Ryan, Chaz, and I were hanging out with Amber and her best friend, Ashley. Ashley has wavy, dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. From what Amber told me, she plays every sport and instrument she can.

Anyways, we went to the mall and headed towards the food court. Amber and Ashley were whispering so much. I never understand what's up with girls and secrets. Don't you notice that girls get into so much more drama than boys?

That's beside the point. Anyways, Amber announced that she and Ashley were going to Forever 21 while order food. Once they left, Ryan and Chaz formed a secret plan.

"Ryan, we have to figure out why girls act like this. It's so weird. Like, why would girls want to go to the bathroom together?" Chaz said. Ryan nodded and kept listening.

"What are you guys talking about," I asked in confusion.

"We are making a top secret plan to figure out girls. It's so hard to figure them out!" Ryan said.

"One time, I was trying to flirt with a girl, but she kept acting all weird. Then, she told me she was trying to tell me to ask her out. I asked her why she didn't just say it. She told me that she tried giving out signs, but I didn't get the message. Then she just left and I never saw her again," Chaz added. I laughed, but he punched me on the arm playfully.

"So what are you guys trying to do?" I asked.

"We need _you_ to spy on Amber and Ashley," Ryan said.

"What? Why?" I asked. There was no reason to spy on them, especially since I was trying to figure out if I like Amber.

"Because it's so obvious you like Amber," Chaz said. I blushed and smiled when he said her name. He nudged at me and smirked.

"I don't like Amber that way…at least that's what I think," I said.

"Sure…just spy on them now go!" Ryan pointed to Forever 21. I walked to Forever 21, getting more nervous the closer I got to the store. Once I got to the store, I walked in and hide behind a clothes rack. Amber and Ashley were looking at clothes from a few racks down. Amber was holding a jacket and skinny jeans while Ashley was holding a pair of jeans.

"I can't believe we're hanging out with the one and only Justin Bieber!" Ashley said excitedly as she put back a pair of jeans.

"I can't believe that you're not freaking out when you're around him," Amber said. She giggled and Ashley started blushing.

"Well, it shouldn't be a big deal."

"That being said by Justin Bieber's biggest super fan." Amber and Ashley started laughing and grabbed purple and white striped shirt.

"Do you think Justin likes you? He keeps staring at you and whenever he talks to you, he blushes," Ashley said. Amber shook her head and whispered something to Ashley's ear. Ashley grinned and whispered back. _Girls_, I thought. _They always have to keep secrets._

"Ahem, sir, are you going to buy anything?" a sales lady asked. I told her I wasn't and left the store before she kicked me out. I went back to Ryan and Chaz and told them what I overheard. They took mental note of what I said. When the girls got back, they were holding probably ten bags from Forever 21. I have no idea how girls can shop like that. I would just walk in, buy a pair of jeans, and walk out.

Once we got our food, we all sat down and ate. Ryan and Chaz were talking to the girls while I just sat and ate. How was I supposed to win Amber's heart? What if she has a boyfriend? _I'm being silly_, I thought. Ashley told me that Amber doesn't have a boyfriend anymore. An idea popped into my head. _Light bulb_, I thought. Every time I have an idea, I always say "light bulb". I have no idea why I always do that, but I just do. My idea is the best idea a Canadian singer can think up. I'll take Amber ice skating.

A few minutes of planning my ice skating adventure with Amber, I took a deep breath and asked Amber if she wanted to go. She said yes and I smiled. We both said goodbye to Ryan, Ashley, and Chaz and went to the mall's ice skating rink.

"Should we go with them?" Ashley asked as we left.

"Nah, let the two love birds go," Chaz said.

Amber and I paid for our rented ice skates and admission. Once we put on the ice skates, we went on the ice. Amber stumbled at first – which was cute – but we both got the hang out it. I haven't been ice skating in a long time because I'm "Justin Bieber superstar". Sometimes I wish I can skate for days. I snapped out of my thoughts when Amber took my hand and started skating. She tugged me to go faster. We both skated until a little kid who was going way to fast crashed into us. All of us fell to the floor. Amber and I were laughing while the little kid started to cry. I carried the little kid back to his mother and we both left the ice skating rink, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4: For The Love Of A Daughter

Chapter 4: For the Love of a Daughter

Amber's POV

Justin walked me home from the ice skating rink. We were holding each other's hand. Part of me wanted to let go because I wasn't ready for a boyfriend again. The other part of me kept holding on because he made me feel protected, as if he was my knight in shining armor. I'm not sure Justin got the hint that I like him. Everyone obviously got the hint that Justin likes me back. Once we reached the corner of my block, I let go of his hand. He looked surprised when I let go.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked. He had a worried tone in his voice. I thought up a quick excuse to get him away from the house before my dad sees me with him.

"I just have to go home. I want some alone time to think while I'm walking the corner," I responded quickly and faked a smile. I could tell Justin didn't buy the act, but he said goodbye and left. I hope he wasn't hurt about it.

Once he was out of sight, I ran to my house. I was already two minutes late and Dad wasn't going to be happy about it. I went to the door and heard a terrible scream. It wasn't a high pitched scream that my little sister would do, but it was a female scream. Fearing that knocking would lead me to a trap, I used the keys under the porch mat and unlocked the door. When I came into the house, I saw my mom on the floor. Dad had his belt out and whipping Mom. His dark brown hair was messy, which matched his white coffee stained shirt and jeans. Mom was wearing her black jeans with her orange lace shirt. Her green eyes glimmered as she cried in pain.

"Dad, please stop," I scream and jumped to my mom's defense.

"Do you want to be next?" he asked as he got his belt ready. I backed away and ran to my room. My little sister, Skylar, was crying on the floor. Her wavy, brown hair was wrapped in a ponytail. A little piece of her hair drooped next to her green eyes. I went to her and hugged her tight. Holding in my cry, I held her close. If I cried, Skylar would be afraid. I don't want to see her any more afraid than she is right now.

"Jonathan? Please don't do this. Don't hurt the girls," Mom cried. Skylar started to hug back.

"Why should I not hurt them? They disobey my orders. Skylar comes home with a note saying she got detention and Amber comes home late. Marie, you can't even take care of your own children," Dad said in a rough voice. I heard another whipping sound and Mom's screams again. The footsteps of Dad's loud, angry stomps grew louder and louder. A hard pound knocked on my bedroom door. Skylar let out a soft squeak as Dad started pounding on the door.

"Let me in," Dad yelled out. His pounding frightened Skylar. She ran in the closet and hid behind the small piles of clothes. I ran to my bed and hid under the covers. My heart was beating so fast and my hands were shaking. Dad burst through the door. I could feel his presence as he walked towards the closet. He opened the closet and Skylar screamed.

"Santa told me you were a bad girl. That's why you got the detention," Dad said. I peeked out of the covers to see Skylar getting whipped by my father. A little blood streamed down her face. As scared as I was, I wanted to defend my little sister. I'd rather die for my little sister than see her in this much pain. I held in my cry as I snuck out of the covers. Dad turned around and caught me.

"Where are you going? I didn't tell you to leave." Dad pushed me down and whipped me with his belt. I could feel a stinging pain in my arms. I looked at my arm and saw that it was bleeding slowly. Skylar ran out of the room while I tried to push Dad off of me. I grabbed his belt and whipped his face with it. While Father was blinded with pain, I made a run for it. I grabbed Skylar's hand and ran out the door. Mom and I had made a plan that if Dad had ever went too far, Skylar and I would run out of the house and leave Mom to handle it. I hated the idea, but it was for the best.

_Where do I go_, I asked myself. I couldn't go to Ashley's house because she was still out at the mall. I knew her too well. She wasn't going to get out of the mall until the mall closes. Plus, she's doing a last minute Christmas shopping and she left her phone at home. Suddenly, I remembered that there was always Justin's house. After we met in the park, Justin drove Chaz, Ryan, and I to his house to drop off his sisters. I remember where he lives because it was fifteen minutes away from home.

"Where are we going?" Skylar managed to say. I didn't respond back. We kept going passed the familiar stores and trees. We passed the snowy park that was almost completely empty since it's Christmas Eve. Once we got to the house, I rang the doorbell. I explained to Skylar that I met Justin Bieber and that I remembered where he lived. Skylar didn't believe me. I doubt anyone would believe me if I ever said that. Jeremy Bieber, Justin's dad who divorced his mom years ago, opened the door with a smile on his face. When he saw us all bloody and beaten up, his face turned grim. His button up red shirt and black slacks made him look like he just came from work. He called Pattie to come with urgency. Pattie walked to the door and saw us there. She was wearing a slim, red dress with black heals. She gasped and let us into her warm home. She led us to Justin's room where we had to stay in until she got the bathtub ready. Once she filled the bathtub with warm water, Skylar left to get cleaned up. I sat alone in Justin's room. My thoughts wandered back to what happened at home. What could've ticked Dad so much to do this? Why did he have to do this on Christmas Eve?

Skylar walked into the room. She was bandaged and cleaned up. There were still bruises on her arms and legs, but she was fine. Her brown hair glimmered as little drops of water dripped down. I left the room and walked to the bathroom. On the way there, I saw Justin in the kitchen, which connected to the hallway to the bathroom. Justin turned around and saw me. Justin had changed into a green and white striped button up shirt and black slacks. His face immediately became concern. I continued to walk to the bathroom before he would ask me to explain what happened.

In the bathroom, Pattie made me take a bath. Although it stung a bit, it felt good to get all the blood off of me. A few minutes later, I got out of the tub and drained the water out. Pattie had laid out clothes that I guess where hers. She left out a box of bandages too. I put on the clothes and bandaged myself. Then, I walked out of the bathroom.

"Can I see her now?" I heard Justin ask his mom.

"Justin, she's not even out of the bathroom yet. Let her clean herself up," his mom responded.

"Once she's out of the shower and changed, can I see her?"

"If she wants you to see her, then you can see her." I quickly walked back to the room so Justin wouldn't see me. I opened the door and saw Skylar playing with Justin's Xbox 360. She told me Pattie allowed her to play while I'm in the bathroom. She also explained that Pattie and Jeremy want to know what happened and that we can stay as long as we want. I wrapped my hair in a towel that was neatly sitting on the bed. I grabbed a controller that was set on the drawer and played with Skylar. It was probably the first time I had ever played a video game in so long. After what seemed like hours of playing video games, someone knocked on the door. We paused the game and opened the door. Pattie, Jeremy, and Justin walked into the room with hot chocolate for us. They gave us the hot chocolate and remained standing. There was a moment of awkward silence. Pattie was the first to speak up.

"What happened with you guys?" Pattie asked. I explained what had happened at home. I held Skylar's hand as she began to cry. Justin sat next to me and held my hand as I finished up the story. Pattie and Jeremy comforted us as we cried. I couldn't help but cry; my life is a mess.

"What's happening now at your house?" Justin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Mom got…or Mom found a way to escape," I answered. I didn't want to scare Skylar anymore than she is already.

"You can stay in Justin's room for now. Justin you can sleep on the floor of your room so that they can share a bed," Pattie said. Jeremy nodded in silence. They both got up and left.

"I'm going to bed," I said and I laid down on Justin's bed. Skylar crawled into my bed and yawned.

"Good night," Skylar said. Justin sat on the edge of the bed and said good night. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: A Christmas Miracle

Chapter 5: A Christmas Miracle

Angel Ruth's POV

Meanwhile up in heaven, God had assigned me a new task, which was to teach Justin and Amber the true meaning of Christmas. I'm supposed to be Justin's angel guardian. It's awesome because I get to look over a super star singer. I know that Justin, Pattie, Jeremy, Amber, Ashley, Ryan, Chaz, and Skylar are supposed to go to the Stratford General Hospital to donate toys for the cancer patients. They walked to the front door with boxes of toys and went to the lobby. Pattie signed them up to volunteer to be Christmas elves. They all walked to a dressing room and changed into their elf costumes.

"Ruth, it's time to go!" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw my friend, Jessica, calling me to go. Jessica has brown hair and dark brown eyes. I rushed to her side and we both walked to the library of human souls. The library of human souls held the books of ever human being's lives. You know how people say that your life is like an open book? Well, angels get to open and read the lives of a specific person. Can we still read the lives of the people who are still alive? Of course! Everyone has an open book. For the people whose lives are not done, the pages beyond what they have done are empty. The books are like an angels' YouTube. We open a page, which is numbered by their age, and we type in a date or event that happened in their lives at that age. For example, if we look up Selena Gomez, you will find that she has eighteen pages in her book. Each page represents her age. Then, a computer keyboard will appear and you can type in an event that had happened in her life or just a random date at that age. Seems complicated right?

We had finally entered the library. Jessica dragged me to Justin's book of life. She flipped to the last written page and stepped in the page. Did I mention that the book also lets you step into reality? You can be visible if you want to, but it's too complicated to explain right now. Anyways, I stepped into the book and appeared standing in the waiting room. Jessica was already walking to where Justin and the others were. I followed quickly.

I should give a little explanation about angels. I'm kind of new at being an angel; I was only angel for four years. Jessica has been an angel for five years so she has a little more experience than me. Angels have to go to school just like humans do, except that angels have to go to school for a hundred years. It seems long right? Angels stay alive forever so we have to learn everything about life on Earth and how to be an angel. We're like devoted scholars. The eldest angels know about everything that had happened in the world, while the younger angels are learning.

Now back to reality. Jessica and I made ourselves grow smaller (another complicated thing to explain). We flew onto Justin's head and sat there. He can feel our presence, but he can't see us. Justin, Chaz, and Ryan started to take out presents and put it under the Christmas tree. The children in each of their facilitated rooms were sound asleep. Each stocking was filled up by Amber and Ashley. New ornaments and lights were placed up by Pattie and Jeremy. Once they were done, they each sat on one of the chairs next to the tree and waited for the nurse to wake up every little kid. The nurse came in to their room and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Cadalina," Nurse Cadalina said as she shook our hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Amber said as she shook her hand. Nurse Cadalina explained that one of the nurses was waking up the children. Nurse Cadalina's job was to watch over them as they open their presents and stockings.

"I hope that none of them get hurt today. You know how cancer just strikes at you with no warning," Nurse Cadalina said as she flattened out her green and red nurse uniform. A few minutes later, the little kids filed out of their rooms and into the play room where the Christmas tree was located. When they saw all the presents, their eyes glowed with delight. They all ran to their stockings and under the tree with a bright new hope. I remained sitting there on Justin's head with Jessica. I started crying at the sight of the little children.

"I always loved seeing little kids with so much hope, so many dreams," I said. Jessica nodded and she wiped her tears away.

"We have to help Justin and Amber discover the true meaning of Christmas, remember?" Jessica said as she flew off Justin's head and poofed _The Night before Christmas_ under the Christmas tree. Justin saw the book and picked it up. All the children gathered around him, waiting to hear him read the book. He cleared his voice and began:

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
>Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.<br>The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
>In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.<em>

Justin continued to read the book. Each child ate a candy cane while listening in. One little girl sprung up and whispered in Justin's ear. Justin gave her the book and she read:

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
>And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.<br>But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
>"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"<em>

Everyone clapped and continued to open their presents. The girl gave back the book and hugged Justin.

"Thank you for making this Christmas the best Christmas ever," the girl said.

"What's your name?" Justin asked.

"My name is Erika," The girl replied. She had curly, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Justin looked down at her purple pajamas and her fuzzy bunny slippers and grinned.

"I'm glad I can make this Christmas the best," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Amber walked up to Justin and patted his head. He smiled at her and she smiled back. One of the little kids went up to Amber. He tugged on her shirt and she turned around.

"Are you really one of Santa's elves?" the little boy asked. His hair was dark brown and in the middle area was a huge blonde streak (well I'm pretty sure it is). He was smiling from ear to ear. His pajamas were these really cute soccer pajamas. I guess he's a really big fan of soccer.

"I am one of Santa's little elves. Santa made me bigger so that we can see you better," Amber said in a jolly voice. Justin smirked at her.

"If you're really Santa's little elves, what's my name?" the little boy asked.

"You're name is Bryan of course," Amber said. "Why would I ever forget anybody's name on the nice list?" He smiled at me with those sweet, innocent eyes and ran back to the other boys.

"Isn't it hard to keep the Santa secret a secret," Justin said as soon as there were no little kids around us. Amber nodded and stared at the little kids. Jessica jumped on top of Amber's head.

"Don't you ever wonder what the true meaning of Christmas is? Is it different for other people?" Amber asked. I knew this was the only way to know if our work is done for the day.

"I know what the true meaning of Christmas for me is. The true meaning of Christmas is giving back to those who are in need and feeling that glow that you did something special. It's hanging out with your friends and family and feeling that you're loved. More than that, its celebrating the birth of Jesus," Justin said. Jessica gave me an air high five.

"They finally know the true meaning of Christmas," I said a little louder than I intended to be. Amber had a confused look.

"Did you hear something?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it was like someone said that we finally know the true meaning of Christmas," Justin said.

"Exactly…" Jessica gave me a thumb up, which was our sign that meant we should leave and give Justin and Amber a little hint that we're watching over them. Just as we were about to leave, two little girls ran to Justin and Amber. They hugged them and thanked them for all they did. The two girls, named Ronnie and Sandra, were twin sisters with cancer. They both have wavy, brown hair with chocolate eyes. Ronnie was wearing green pajamas with her name on the back of the shirt while Sandra was wearing red pajamas with her name on the back.

"Thank you for being here for Christmas," Ronnie said. In her hand was a new Baby Alive doll. She hugged the doll in her arms.

"Yeah, thank you for being here. I still wish Big Time Rush was here," Sandra said. She smiled as Justin took out his phone and texted someone.

"Well I'm going to make your wish come true. I just texted Big Time Rush and they said that they will stop by in a few days because they're touring Canada," Justin said. Sandra and Ronnie hugged Justin and ran back to the others, yelling out that Big Time Rush is coming in a few days.

"Merry Christmas Justin and Amber," Jessica and I said as we wrote a little note and dropped it on Justin and Amber's hands. Justin and Amber saw the note and read it aloud:

"Merry Christmas from your little guardian angels. We'll be watching you."

Justin and Amber exchanged confused looks as we left Earth and back to heaven. Ashley, Ryan, Chaz, and Skylar dragged Amber and Justin up next to the tree and they all started to sing Christmas songs. Justin and Amber were hand and hand smiling that they found the true meaning of Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Time Is Here

Chapter 6: Christmas Time is here

Amber's POV

After we volunteered at the Stratford General Hospital, we went back to Justin's house for the Christmas party. Ashley, Ryan, and Chaz's family were all at Justin's house for the Christmas party. Ashley was playing with Jaydelyn, Jazzy, and Jaxon while Ryan and Chaz were playing with Justin in his room. Skylar and I grabbed some food from the table and walked to where Ashley was.

"Hey Ashley, Merry Christmas. Having fun playing with the little kids?" I asked with a smile. Jazzy started laughing as she ran away from Jaydelyn.

"Of course! You know that I love little kids just as much as I love sports," she replied and smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too." Everything in the world seemed so perfect on Christmas, except that Skylar and I weren't spending time with our real family. The doorbell rang and I flinched. I thought it was another one of Justin's family members, but it was an unexpected surprise.

"Skylar! Amber! Can you guys come here please," Pattie said. We walked to the hallway to see Mom standing there with two presents. One was labeled "Skylar" and the other was labeled "Amber". We both ran to Mom and hugged her tight. It was like a family reunion.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked. Mom explained that she called the police and Dad was arrested. She also said that she is divorcing Dad and he is serving time in jail. We hugged for a few minutes until we released ourselves and went to the living room to eat. I walked to Justin's room to tell him the news. Before I got there, Justin, Chaz, and Ryan were talking about me. Justin was wearing a red and green striped shirt and black pants. Chaz was wearing a red shirt with black pants and Ryan was wearing a green shirt that said "Merry Christmas" with black pants.

"You have to tell her some time before you leave," Ryan said. Chaz nodded in agreement. I knocked on the door and the boys looked at me. Justin had something behind his back, but I had no idea what is was. I explained to Justin that my mom had come and what had happened to my dad. Justin smiled and said that things were getting better.

"It's still not a perfect Christmas. I didn't get one thing on my list," I said. I had to play this out so that he would figure out that I like him, but not tell him at the same time.

"And what's that?" Justin asked with his cute smile. We both started blushing. Behind Justin, Ryan was making a heart at us and Chaz was laughing quietly. Ashley snuck in the room and sat next to Chaz.

"Oh a little something." Justin pulled out what was behind him, which was a mistletoe. He walked up to me and put the mistletoe over my head.

"I didn't get one of my Christmas wishes either, but now I will." Justin pulled me in for a kiss. His soft lips touched my peppermint flavored lips. Once we pulled away from each other, he stared at me.

"I've been waiting to do that for so long," Justin said as he started playing with my hair.

"Me too. I got my last Christmas wish," I said as I pulled him back in for another kiss.


End file.
